


Это не имеет никакого значения (Или 7 попыток Эдуардо скрыть свои проблемы с питанием, и как один раз его поймали)

by LadyOfTheFlowers



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Налаживание отношений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheFlowers/pseuds/LadyOfTheFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это становится его особенностью. Эдуардо не ест, когда нервничает. А если и ест, то скорее всего после отправляет все съеденное в унитаз. Он ненавидит вкус рвоты у себя во рту, поэтому когда он нервничает, то не ест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это не имеет никакого значения (Или 7 попыток Эдуардо скрыть свои проблемы с питанием, и как один раз его поймали)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s Not a Big Deal (AKA 7 times Eduardo hid his eating disorder and the one time he is caught)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143149) by [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms), [shinygreenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords). 



1\. Это начинается в средней школе. Он ест бургер с картошкой во время ланча. Он не хочет, чтобы его отвлекало чувство голода во время экзамена по истории. В его голове раздаются разглагольствования отца о том, что ему "необходимо развивать свой потенциал". Он рвет перед экзаменом. Наверное, просто нервничает. К счастью, у него оказалась бутылка воды, а значит ему не придется чувствовать вкус рвоты во рту на протяжении всего экзамена.

2\. В выпускном классе школы он готовится к экзаменам при поступлении. К тому же его отец хочет, чтоб он получил стипендию ("это не из-за денег сынок, просто ты должен показать им, что достоин стипендии больше, чем остальные"). Поэтому иногда он рвет перед экзаменом и после. 

Это стает его особенностью. Эдуардо не ест, когда у него стресс. А если и ест, то скорее всего отправляет все съеденное в унитаз. Он ненавидит вкус рвоты у себя во рту, поэтому когда он нервничает, он не ест. У каждого свои суеверия на счет экзаменов. Это не странно. И это даже не тайна. Просто он об этом не говорит. Потому что в этом нет ничего особенного. Это же колледж. Студенты едят много только если они накуренные. Просто на еду не остается времени, ведь вокруг столько занятий: секс, наркотики, вечеринки, домашние задания, проблемы с преподавателями (по поводу все таки невыполненных домашних заданий). Студенты всегда перечисляют эти занятия именно в таком порядке, от самого важного до самого ненужного. Хотя на самом деле, порядок должен быть обратным. 

Но с ним все в порядке. Более того. Он вырвался вперед. На нем не осталось и следа жира. Эдуардо тощий и высокий, с темными волосами. Друзья дразнят его за то, что он высокий, темноволосый и красивый. Девчонки говорят, что находят его сексуальным. 

У него появляется девушка, Мария. Пышногрудая блондинка. Еще ей нравится много говорить после секса. Он не возражает. А ее не волнует то, что он не многословен. Им хорошо вместе. 

Часто она говорит, что ей нравятся его выпирающее ребра. "Это сексуально", говорит она. 

Эдуардо смущается. Когда она это упоминает, ему становится противно. Ему нравится есть ребрышки, но чтобы тебя с ними сравнивали...это как-то неправильно. Но ему нравиться секс. К тому же, быть сексуальным это хорошо, и он думает, что она права. 

Эдуардо нравиться, что он контролирует это. Ему больше не приходиться делать что-то унизительное, вроде засовывания пальцев в горло. 

Когда Мария его бросает, он решает попробовать что-то другое. В туалете он натыкается на Райана. Парень отсасывает ему и Эдуардо возвращает услугу. Как оказалось, ему прекрасно даются минеты. С рвотным рефлексом у него точно все в порядке. 

Эдуардо рад, что из всех друзей, которые входят в его с Марком круг общения, именно Дастин застает его на коленях, поклоняющемуся его порцеляновому богу. Дастин же никогда не воспринимает что- либо всерьез. 

"Ты в порядке, друг?"

Вот дерьмо. Теперь он узнает. Его тошнит от одной мысли об этом. Его желудок больно сжимается. Блядь. Он вызывает рвоту и выплевывает все в унитаз.

"Эй, все хорошо?" Дастин спрашивает во второй раз. 

Эдуардо лжет, "Это просто из-за идиотского ритуала посвящения". Он вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса, он ужасен. Его голос сильно сел, из-за того что пару дней назад у него на самом деле было похмелье. Ему тяжело уследить за всем. Дурацкие задания Феникса тоже вызывают стресс. Наверное, на этой недели он рвал ежедневно по 2 раза и не меньше 3 раз в воскресенье.

Дастина не смущает даже запах рвоты. Он уходит и Эдуардо облегченно вздыхает. Вот и все, так просто. Ему даже не пришлось об этом говорить. Он прислоняется к холодной плитке. Все же это ванна общаги, а не общественный туалет.

Но покой ему только сниться. Он чувствует приступ тошноты и склоняется над унитазом. Теперь это только попытки вырвать. В желудке уже ничего не осталось. Из глаз текут слезы.

Он видит перед собой стакан воды. Он жадно делает несколько глотков, но чья-то рука забирает стакан. Это Дастин. 

"Эй.Полегче там. Помедленнее , О'К? Иначе тебя затошнит."

"Спасибо", прохрипел Эдуардо. Он чувствует себя виноватым за вранье.

"У меня есть свое средство от похмелья".

"И какое же?"

"Ты действительно хочешь знать?"

К сожалению, это средство снова заставило его блевать. Оно отвратительно. 

Дастин убирает волосы с его лица, поглаживая спину. 

"Ты хорошо справляешься", пробормотал Эдуардо. 

"Годы практики", просто говорит Дастин. "Мой отец был пьяницей."

"Черт. Прости", говорит Эдуардо.  
"Все в порядке", Дастин шутит и Эдуардо смеётся, несмотря на возникающую боль в желудке.

4\. Он пишет курсовую по обществоведению и экономике ( на самом деле это дополнительный предмет , но " ты должен разбираться во всем" как сказал его отец) и на этой же неделе сдает экзамен по макроэкономике, от которого зависит 70% оценки по этому предмету. Особенно контроль отца усилился, после того как он получил D по предмету, который он считал несложным. Конечно, он ведь должен быть лучше во всем. Его специальность экономика и он должен быть лучшим в этой сфере. Ему не дается макроэкономика. Все из-за преподавателя. Он невероятно скучный. Да и еще он работал над алгоритмом для рейтинга шахматистов. И все для того, чтоб удивить Марка. Но он все равно засыпает на парах. И это не идет ему в пользу. Он просто разрывается между учебой и давлением, которое вынуждает его делать все идеально. 

Иногда это давление просто душит и он хочет выдавить его из себя. Он знает как это сделать. Если немного наклонится и надавить на желудок ,то почувствуешь быстрое сокращение, как будто тяжело вздохнув. Не нужно прикладывать особых усилий.

Три дня Эдуардо работает над курсовой, и у него есть друг, специалист, который проверит ее. Однозначно, нужно пригласить Метью выпить.

Экзамен на следующий день после сдачи курсовой. После защиты Эдуардо спит 18 часов подряд и когда просыпается, начинает нервничает из-за экзамена. Несмотря на то, что он не хочет сдавать экзамен на пустой желудок, он вырывает все что съел. Эдуардо не оставляет даже диетические шейки, избавляясь от всего. Он перестает есть, потому что не хочет, чтоб его тошнило. Он чувствует голод на протяжении всего экзамена, но заставляет себя досидеть до конца. Он должен сдать его и сдать на отлично.

Он получает самый высокий бал по обеим предметам. Проверяя результаты в Интернете, он открывает новую вкладку, чтоб заглянуть в блог Марка. Марк порвал с Эрикой и ему явно плохо.

Направляясь в комнату к Марку, Эдуардо задумался, не нужно ли чего купить. Вроде бы в таких случаях помогает мороженое? Он покупает ведерко с любимым наполнителем Марка. Эдуардо вздрагивает, задумываясь о содержании жира, но оно вкусное, и от него легко избавиться.

5\. Марку нравиться есть его еду. Это потому что он ленивый и не утруждается покупкой собственной. Но Эдуардо нравиться , когда Марк ест его еду. Он притворяется, что злиться , когда Марк ворует его картошку , но никогда его не останавливает. Поэтому Эдуардо нравиться быть уверенным в том, что Марк ест. Марк думает, что Эдуардо приносит ему еду, потому что он о нем заботиться. Не то чтобы это было не так, просто ему нравиться скармливать свою еду кому то. Большинство людей не расспрашивают, если он говорит " я поел по пути" или " спасибо, я наелся", но еще со времен старшей школы он запомнил, что если он не поест на виду у всех в столовой, люди начинают что-то подозревать. Поэтому Эдуардо покупает себе обед, ест и то что он избавляется от него позже....ну, это его проблема. Все в порядке, Марк никогда ничего не замечает. И ему нравиться заботиться о Марке. Это хорошо, когда о тебе кто-то заботиться. Ему действительно нравиться Марк. К сожалению, Марк и этого не замечает.

В самом начале Эдуардо думал, что Марк асексуал, но потом он встречался с Эрикой, поэтому он скорее всего натурал. Но с Эрикой ничего не вышло, поэтому все свободное время Марк проводит с Эдуардо. Это сбивает с толку. Он нервничает, когда Марк рядом. К счастью, часто Марк занят со своим программированием, или же оно занимает все его мысли. Поэтому Эдуардо подсовывает ему свою еду перед тем как исчезнуть в конце коридора, в ванной. 

И если не Марк избавляет его от еды, то он кормит свою курицу. Это такая система. Если он не поест, то не будет чем рвать. Он осторожен. У него нет намерения превратить это в болезнь. Когда он рвет слишком часто, у него болят ребра и он выплевывает кровь. Он знает, что с этим нельзя перебарщивать. Постоянный запах рвоты явно не входит в список "достижений" о котором твердит ему отец. 

Прямо сейчас желудок Эдуардо занимается гимнастикой и он борется с порывом выблевать свой ланч. Но он не может себе этого позволить так как собирается идти на вечеринку с Марком. Он тысячу раз представлял себе как позовет его. Даже просто как друга. Он на все согласен. Лишь бы все не испортить. 

Он спокоен, до тех пор пока Марк не появляется в его комнате. В комнате, где он спит и дрочит ,думая о Марке. О Боже. Он собирается избавиться от лазаньи, которая была на ланч. Все равно, ему нужно выглядеть хорошо на вечеринке. Для Марка. Хотя за сегодня это уже второй раз. Его горло немного першит.

Из-за двери он слышит голос Марка. "Вардо? Где...С тобой все в порядке?". Вообще то он пытается открыть дверь, ведь это абсолютно нормально врываться в ванную когда....твой друг блюет там.

"Эм. Не входи. Это немного отвратительно. Но со мной все в порядке", говорит Эдуардо, в поисках средства для полоскания рта. У него в ванной припасено три бутылки Листерина. Он хранит их в тумбочке под раковиной, чтобы это не выглядело как будто у него проблемы с запахом изо рта. 

"Я так не думаю. У тебя ужасный голос".

Эдуардо полощет рот и вздрагивает от жжения алкоголя. Мятная жвачка тоже не помешает. Он проскальзывает через щель и закрывает за собой дверь. "Я наверное отравился. Всему виной подозрительно отвратительная лазанья, которая не сдружилась с моим желудком". 

"Ты болен", сказал Марк решительно.

"Нет! Я в порядке", уверяет Эдуардо, чувствуя, что ему светит очередная одинокая ночь, вместо планов с Марком. Это не должно случиться. Когда он видит, что Марка невозможно переубедить, в ход идут его печальные глаза, которые умоляют 'ты нужен мне'. "Пожалуйста, я просто хочу, чтобы мы сегодня хорошо провели время". Это звучит так, как будто он хочет его трахнуть, хотя на самом деле все не так. Но что-то не так в его голосе. Ему нужно перестать чувствовать себя так...безжизненно, иначе ему снова понадобится ванна.

"Я просто думаю, что нам не стоит выходить, пока ты себя плохо чувствуешь", торопится заявить Марк, так как он не может вынесли этого взгляда Бэмби. Он чувствует себя как мудак, застреливший маму Бэмби, пока на него так смотрят. "Пошли, я сегодня в комнате один, так как Дастин и Крис отправились на вечеринку. У меня есть нелицензионная версия этого странного китайского фильма и офигенная видеоигра". Он понимает, что это того стоит, когда у Эдуардо загораются глаза. 

Это даже лучше, чем вечеринка, почти свидание. Эдуардо на протяжении всего фильма слушает комментарии Марка и смеется над его попытками произнести китайские слова. У фильма нет субтитров поэтому у Эдуардо нет ни малейшего гребанного понятия о чем там речь. Но его это не сильно волнует. Все равно он все время смотрит на Марка. 

Позже они соревнуются в видеоигру. Эдуардо побеждает. Оказывается он хорош в видео гонках, так как он водит аккуратно, боясь разбить машину. 

Марк пытается забрать приставку у друга, наваливаясь на него всем телом.  
"Чувак, ты своим костлявым локтем повредил мне селезенку", жалуется улыбаясь Марк. Они продолжают играть, соприкасаясь коленками и локтями. 

6\. Марк смотрит на этого Шона, как на Бога. Эдуардо начинает тошнить. Он извиняется и выходит из-за столика.

7\. Кристи спятила. Проблема в том, что она невероятно переборчева на счет определенных вещей. Она никогда бы не купила кофе в киосках возле университета или в маленьких кофейнях, потому что считает их грязными. Эдуардо это даже радует, так как рядом нет туалетов и ему бы пришлось оставить жирный кекс или салат с тонной майонеза в себе. 

Также ему нравиться, что она достаточно невнимательна чтобы замечать , что каждый раз после того как они вместе едят он неловко извиняется, говоря что ему нужно в ванну. "Мне тоже", говорит она . "Нужно освежится", и начинает рыться в сумке выискивая что-то.

Она смеется, что ему нужно больше времени чем ей, "Чем ты там занимаешься ?".

Эдуардо всегда отвлекает ее поцелуем со вкусом Листерина. Ее губы сладкие на вкус. Он знает его. Еще бы ему не знать. Это супер мятные Wrigley’s без сахара, которые продаются по три пластинки в упаковке. 

После секса она, выводя узоры на его груди пальцем, говорит, "А ты знал, что Бог создал Еву с ребра Адама?".

Эдуардо что-то невнятно бормочет, думая о том, когда он скажет ей, что уезжает в Нью-Йорк.

"Мое. Мое. Мое. Мое.", говорит она целуя каждое ребро. "Ребра это моя любимая часть твоего тела". 

+1

У Эдуардо есть обязанность посещать ежегодное собрание акционеров Фейсбук. Последние 2 года он пропускал собрания, посылая представителей, но пресса воодушевилась новым поводом для скандала по поводу так называемой "текущей вражды". А чего еще люди могут ожидать от тебя, когда твой экс-лучший друг отрезал тебя от управления компанией, которую вы с ним основали, и ты подал на него в суд? Его просто тошнит от всех этих вопросов типа " Считаете ли вы Марка Цукенберга своим другом до сих пор?" (его стандартный ответ "Марк Цукенберг генеральный директор компании, в которую я вложил деньги. Это все что вам нужно знать". Если совсем достают, "Очевидно, что мои чувства к мистеру Цукенбергу никак не связаны с моими инвестициями в его компанию").

Поэтому он прилетает из Сингапура на эту чертову встречу. Он устал после перелета, но это не то чтобы он когда-нибудь нормально спал. Ему не привыкать. И ничего драматичного в этом нет. Это обычная скучная встреча акционеров, не стоящая его внимания. Ничего нового. Он мечтает чтоб парень, представляющий инвесторов справился быстро. Ему плевать на них. Дела Фэйсбука идут хорошо? Прекрасно. Это просто очередная его инвестиция, хотя очень даже выгодная. Диаграммы на экране сменяются одна за одной ,и изображение кажется ему размытым. Эдуардо просто хочет пойти домой. Он бы ушел раньше, но пресса...Эдуардо вздыхает и незаметно поглядывает на часы. Еще где-то пол часа будут толкать речи и пол часа нужно послоняться вокруг. В перерыве он схватил стакан воды и принял обезболивающее. Было бы легче отпросится, но именно этого от него все и ожидают. Но нет, он сыграет свою роль до конца. В этот раз никто не увидит на его лице выражения типа " я двигаюсь дальше". Только Бог знает сколько выговоров от отца на тему " такое поведение заставляет тебя выглядить слабым" он выслушал. 

После того как Марк завершает финальную речь, приходит время для официального танца. Эдуардо не сомневался, что Марк будет здесь. Никто не сомневался. Этому миру бизнеса его не обдурить. Сплетни распространяются так же как в школе. Или еще хуже. 

Когда подают так соблазнительно выглядящие закуски Эдуардо берет одну и ест, хотя это не пойдет ему на пользу. Но так он пытается показать, что ему плевать на Марка. Пусть этот мудак за него платит, думает он, откусывая кусочек лососевого пирога. Он осторожно жует его, на случай если придется от него избавится, к тому же с ним пытаются начать разговор. Нужно продержатся еще 23 минуты. 

Эдуардо улыбается и кивает. Да, я здесь, придурок, и я тоже умею играть в эти игры. Да, со мной все в порядке, спасибо, что спросили. Да, Марк испортил мне жизнь, но я инвестировал деньги в его компанию, какая ирония. Нет сэр, я живу дальше и не следую за Марком по пятам, как потерявшийся щенок. Думаете я приубавил в весе? Спасибо, что заставляете меня выглядеть, будто я был жирным. Иди куда шел и не подходи ко мне. Да, я прилетел сюда, но не скажу вам откуда. Да, я держу себя в форме, нет, ни девушки, ни парня. Только я. Я очень занят и не полностью жалок. Видите, я люблю свою жизнь. И я счастлив быть здесь. 

Был один старик в костюме, который выглядел очень обеспокоенным, когда спрашивал у Эдуардо, как у него дела. Как будто он действительно беспокоиться. Эдуардо уже хочет сдастся и сказать правду, но вовремя себя останавливает. "Я немного устал после перелета", говорит он с необходимой долей правды в ответе. Старик купился на это и посоветовал ему заботиться о себе, пожимая его руку. 

И еще Шон, мать его, Паркер появляется перед ним и всовывает бокал шампанского ему в руку, делая вид, будто последних трех с половиной лет не существовало.

"Привет, Эдуардо. Приятно видеть тебя здесь. Надеюсь, не держишь на меня зла?", он поднимает свой бокал в знак приветствия. 

Эдуардо выдает натянутую улыбку и выпивает шампанское залпом. Наверное, это было не самой лучшей идеей, после того , как он принял таблетку. Обезболивающее и газированные напитки напоминает ему о том, как он пил диетическую пепси, чтобы легче было вырвать обед. 

"Извини", вежливо говорит Эдуардо. Он ставит пустой бокал на поднос и едва успевает дойти до кабинки в туалете. Шампанское и пальцы помогают ему избавиться от еды. Ему полегчало.

Он осторожно поднимает голову. К счастью, туалеты компании Фэйсбук чистые. Он пытается выпрямится...оо, комната вращается. 

Ниоткуда появляется рука, чтобы помочь ему устоять на ногах и он слишком слаб, чтобы задуматься, чья она. Он просто повисает на ней.

"Вардо."

Его так не называли 2 года, 7 месяцев и 27 дней ( они ссорились один раз уже после подписания соглашения ). У Марка больше нет права называть его так и заботится о нем. 

"Не прикасайся ко мне", выкрикивает Эдуардо, и его радует выражение лица екс-друга. Марку больно. Эдуардо хочет сказать, чтобы тот оставил его в покое, но его желудок делает сальто и он снова на коленях перед унитазом. Достаточно унизительно делать это на глазах у твоего лучшего друга-соперника-генерального директора. Он пытается остановиться. Ему не нужна публика. Обычно он бы справился с этим быстрее, но сейчас просто нету сил сопротивляться. Вот черт. Он может смотреть, если хочет. Не то чтобы он не слышал этого раньше. Он знает, что Марк все еще здесь, стоит опираясь о дверь кабинки, и переступает с ноги на ногу. Когда Марк стоит здесь, звуки его рвотных порывов кажутся такими громкими, и он просто задыхается между ними. Эдуардо садится на пол рядом с унитазом и, держась за ребра, смотрит на Марка в упор. Горло болит так, что он не может вымолвить и слова. Марк вертит в руках телефон, как будто он не уверен ,что делать дальше. На секунду, Эдуардо, гребаный параноик, задумается, что вдруг Марк его сфотографирует и выложит фотки на Фэйсбук. Марк открывает рот и тут же закрывает. И уходит. 

Эдуардо чувствует как знакомое давление нарастает в груди. Он сдается. Когда он открывает глаза, они невыносимо пекут, но он с наслаждением смотрит, что Доритос, которые он съел перед уходом с отеля, вспыли. Он видит низкокалорийное зеленое желе, которое подавали в самолете. Он кашляет, чувствуя вкус испорченного лайма. Он уверен, что внутри ничего не осталось, но немного желчи все равно выходит. Он выплевывает все, вытирает рот бумажным полотенцем и смывает улики. Если бы это было так легко. 

Эдуардо вынимает маленькую бутылочку ополаскивателя для рта и избавляется от этого вкуса, который он так ненавидит. Еще рано это делать ,но ему плевать. Он подходит к раковине, моет руки и глотает две болеутоляющие таблетки. Сухость. Но он не за что не выпьет воды из -под крана. Он кашляет. Глотать таблетки на сухую, с раздраженным горлом очень больно. 

Марк машет бутылкой воды перед его лицом. 

Эдуардо слабо берет ее и делает мелкие глотки. Вряд ли его опять затошнит, но он не хочет рисковать.

"С тобой все в порядке? Вообще то, конечно нет. Ты только что вытолкал наружу все что съел, когда не смог притворяется, что ты сыт. Я видел, как ты глотнул таблетку болеутоляющего во время перерыва и еще две сразу после того, как выпил бокал импортного французского шампанского. Ты достал таблетки из желтой коробочки, и я не думаю, что это твой Адвил, который ты глотаешь как Тик Так. И я думаю, я видел кровь." Марк замолчал, "И ты молчишь или потому что слишком зол на меня, и я предпочел бы этот вариант, или потому что твое горло ужасно болит."

"Ух'оди".

Марк стоит со скрещенными на груди руками.

Эдуардо медленно пьет, пытаясь выиграть для себя время. "Я наверное отравился твоими дерьмовыми закусками. Какая блять разница", разговор с Марком возрождает в его памяти времена колледжа.

"Там была кровь, Вардо."

Он измучен. Он даже не пытается ему возражать. "Дерьмовая еда повсюду. Иногда это случается." Это оправдание прозвучало бы убедительнее, если бы на последнем предложении он не сорвался на хрип. Он пялится на Марка и молится, что бы тот купился на его ложь и оставил его в покое. 

"Нет, не случается. Ты себя вообще слышишь? Ты сказал это достаточное количество раз, чтобы самому поверить в эту херню? Позволь мне сказать, что я думаю."

Эдуардо жестом показывает 'валяй', потому что знает, если Марк хочет что-то сказать - он это сделает. Он зажмуривает глаза, будто это поможет ему не слышать слов. 

"У тебя хроническая форма пищевого отравления. Еще со времен колледжа. А может быть и раньше. Я думал, что возможно ошибаюсь. Я хотел, хотел ошибаться."

"Вау, поблагодари своего терапевта", Эдуардо бросает саркастический ответ. К сожалению, все на что он способен, этот прохрипеть эту фразу без тени злости в голосе. Он истратил все силы на эти маленькие разговорчики сегодня. 

Марк перебивает его, "Возможно я ошибался, предполагая, что ты не так уж и скрывал то, что встречаешься со мной. Или что у меня могут быть к тебе чувства."

Эдуардо распахивает глаза. "Я не хочу об этом говорить." Он даже не хочет вспоминать времена колледжа, годы, которые так сильно пытался забыть. Он стер это со своей памяти. Ему стыдно, ведь они в туалете и каждую минуту, кто-то может зайти. Он сделал вид, что не слышал последних слов.  
"Перестань делать из этого проблему. Это не имеет никакого значения."

"Ты знаешь, хроническое пищевое отравление часто встречается среди девочек-подростков. Это называют нарушением пищевого поведения" , Марк непреклонен. "В твоем случае, я бы сказал 40 % анорексии и 60 % булимии. Ты не новичок и уже преуспел в этом. Тебе осталось только поставить диагноз."

Эдуардо вздрагивает, но даже не старается отрицать. Марк прав и обычно он очень жесток, когда прав. "Да пошел ты. Ты никогда не заботился обо мне. И даже сейчас ты просто хочешь доказать свою правоту. Ладно, ты прав. Я испортил себе жизнь. Будь счастлив и оставь меня в покое." Эдуардо разворачивается, чтобы уйти но Марк хватает его за руку, пальцами обхватывая костлявое запястья, скрытое дорогим пиджаком, сшитым на заказ. 

"Ну, сейчас мне не все равно," произносит Марк. "Эдуардо. Вардо. Посмотри на меня. Я тоже был в тебя влюблен. И сейчас влюблен. Я был не прав, я так скучаю по тебе...и, прости меня."

"Что?" думает Эдуардо. Когда он поднимает глаза Марк кажется каким-то размытым, но таким красивым. Он смотрит на него с заботой, и это все, что Эдуардо хотел от него. Он даже извиняется. Эдуардо не уверен, что правильно все понял. Может, это побочный эффект болеутоляющего. Наверное, ему это все кажется. Он чувствует, пустой желудок и боль в ребрах, при каждом вздохе. Может, все- таки переборщил на этот раз. Нужно что-то съесть.

Эдуардо беспомощно смотрит на Марка. Он до сих пор выглядит убийственно хорошо. Марк думает, что мода действительно требует жертв. Марк не знает, что делать. Пока Эдуардо не сопротивляется, Марк притягивает его в объятья. Марк чувствует, как из-под рубашки выпирают его ребра, а под ладонями выдаются острые позвонки. Худое тело Эдуардо кажется таким хрупким под слоями этой дорогой одежды. Марк немного вытягивает шею и шепчет Эдуардо на ухо, "Ты заботился обо мне, когда я нуждался в тебе. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе".

"Это все не по-настоящему. Я сх'ожу с ума", пробормотал Эдуардо в изгиб его шеи.

В памяти Марка Эдуардо всегда был таким. Мягкий голос и худощавое тело. Это так утешает, и в то же время разбивает сердце. Только теперь это тело так изнурено, улыбка такая хрупкая, ведь они больше не играют в игры. Марк клянется себе, что он вернет того прежнего Эдуардо. Он хочет этого так же сильно, как хотел, чтоб вся его идея с социальной сетью удалась. "Это реальность. Я клянусь. Просто разреши мне позаботиться о тебе, мы можем поговорить об этом позже."

Эдуардо так устал, он хочет, ему нужно где-то прилечь. "Хорошо", наконец-то соглашается он, когда Марк очень осторожно подталкивает его. Зная, что Марк хранил его секрет все эти годы, несмотря на судебный процесс, он может довериться ему в этом. Эдуардо опирается на Марка, пока они идут к запасному выходу. Ему нравится ощущать руку Марка на своей талии, такую надежную и настоящую. Боль немного ослабевает, когда Марк сжимает его руку.


End file.
